seaprincessesfandomcom-20200213-history
The Guardians
The Guardians is the twenty-second episode of the second season of Sea Princesses. Synopsis The Sea Princesses have a school assignment to do on the history of Salacia, but when they get into an argument over which of their species are the guardians of Salacia, they decide to find out who the actual guardians are. Plot The girls have an assignment to do on the history of Salacia, which will be easy for them because they, like everyone else, know the story; the goddess Salacia created the kingdoms to care for all the sea creatures, plants, rocks and reefs, and appointed one species to watch over everything, protect the wisdom of the ocean and safeguard her legacy as Salacia’s guardians. Tubarina thinks that the guardians are the sharks, Polvina thinks that they are the octopuses and Ester thinks that they are the starfish, which causes conflict between them. They ask a passing-by Leia who the guardians of Salacia are, to which she replies that they are the whales. Off-screen, Vivi thinks that they are the jellyfish and Juli and Jessi think that they are the clownfish; in short, everyone thinks that the guardians are their own species. Deciding to find out the truth, the girls decide to get their family copies of the History of Salacia and meet at the Octopus Palace. Unbeknownst to them, they are being watched and followed by a group of mysterious creatures… When the girls meet in Polvina’s room, they discover that someone scratched out the real name of the guardians and wrote their family/species names over it. They decide to go to the library and look at the copy there, but they discover that someone tore out the pages on the guardians, like they didn’t want anyone to know the truth. Ester hears some mysterious gurgling, like there is someone following them, but she dismisses it when the others don’t see anything. Polvina takes a reluctant Ester and Tubarina to the Ruins of Salacia, a place where they have been many times on school excursions. They find some writing under a throne - “Here the truth of the guardians be, speak it and you will see.” Just as the girls realise that they have a riddle to solve, they find the mysterious creatures around them and attempt to hide, but they find themselves being followed by them, causing them to frantically swim away. The girls realise that whoever was following them wanted to chase them away from what they found because they got close to the secret, but they are still intent on solving the riddle. While attempting to sleep out of boredom, Tubarina realises something and solves the riddle. The girls go back to the ruins, where Tubarina reveals that the trick is to actually speak the words “the truth of the guardians” in order to solve it. The throne pulls back to reveal another History of Salacia book. The girls read it and discover that the guardians are in fact the blowfish as they are surrounded by them. A blowfish congratulates the girls on their discovery, revealing that they can speak to anyone they wish and be understood by them. They also tell the girls not to tell anyone else about it, which they promise to do before they disappear again as the throne returns to its original position. The girls realise that nobody would have ever thought of blowfish being the guardians so that they can do their job without anyone suspecting who they are. As they return home, the girls decide to do their assignment on the history of Salacia, knowing that they cannot use what they just learnt. Notes *The Ruins of Salacia appear similar to the Barracuda Palace from The Lost Kingdom. *Despite the blowfish being revealed as the guardians of Salacia, neither Bib nor Dinho (the Pufferfish/Blowfish Prince) appear in this episode.